Missed you so
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: AU: Humanos / La curiosidad por una vieja historia familiar y una casa abandonada puede ser la llave que necesita para darle un buen final a su aburrida vida universitaria… o, simplemente, sea la razón por la que caiga directamente al infierno.
1. Are you afraid?

Dedicado a _UsUkista.

 **Advertencias** : Intento de terror y suspenso, cosas paranormales y tragedia.

 **Disclaimer** : Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

—¿Familia Kirkland? —preguntó el castaño, acomodándose la mochila al hombro.

—¿Te refieres a _esos_ Kirkland? —el albino lo secundó con un dejo alemán muy marcado, compartiendo parte del peso que el español había elegido para la ocasión.

—¿Por qué me huele a que alguien nos está tomando el pelo? —el rubio frunció el ceño, arrugando la nariz mientras miraba directamente la espalda de quien haría de guía esta noche—. Esa casa lleva más de un siglo sin que alguien la ocupe o siquiera busque hacerse cargo de ella.

Por un momento se arrepintió de lo que iba a hacer, pero estaba claro. Tampoco es como si pudiera echarse para atrás a estas alturas.

—Francis tiene razón —añadió el español casi de inmediato—. Drogadictos, alcohólicos y más de un ladrón que escapa de los patrulleros entran a esa casa a esconderse.

—De tener dueños —Gilbert siguió el hilo, como si los tres idiotas hubiesen compartido el mismo pensamiento—. ¿Por qué ni siquiera se molestan en poner seguridad o, al menos, hacer algo para restaurarla y venderla? ¡Valdría una fortuna!

Y no es como si él no se hubiese hecho la misma pregunta por años, desde que vio la foto de la propiedad escondida en un compartimiento secreto del álbum de fotos de sus abuelos.

—¿Quién compraría una casa así? —rio cínicamente, respondiendo de la misma forma en la que sus padres y el resto de su familia lo habían hecho con él cada vez que preguntaba—. Además, como veo las cosas, ustedes han de estar bien entendidos en el asunto como para acceder a venir aquí con todos esos... —levantó la mano, señalando las mochilas. — cachivaches que traen en la espalda.

Él también necesitaba responder algunas preguntas por su cuenta y tal vez haberlo deseado por tanto tiempo hizo que la ocasión perfecta se presentara; para cuando la tuvo frente a sus narices, no pudo ser más tentador que sentir que podría matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Estaba harto de ser el bicho raro de la facultad ¿Y qué mejor que hacerse un nombre con la historia de esa casa? Le quedaba un semestre para reivindicarse y había investigado lo suficiente por sus medios, gracias al hermetismo de su familia respecto al incidente, y la leyenda popular que se había formado en la ciudad era demasiado grande como para no poder aprovecharla. Además ¿habría otra forma para entrar a la casa sin levantar sospechas en sus padres?

Algún día iba a heredar la propiedad, lo sabía bien, pero hasta que ese día llegara, necesitaba saber cómo estaba por dentro para tasarla y hacerse una idea del precio de venta o, en su defecto, saber cuánto tendría que invertir en ella antes de atreverse a hacer algo.

—Ni siquiera tienes el apellido Kirkland, Drake —soltó Antonio entre risas, haciendo que los dos idiotas que tenía por amigos lo acompañaran con unas más sonoras.

Puso los ojos en blanco, conteniéndose para no girarse y golpearlos a todos.

—El apellido se perdió cuatro generaciones atrás —respondió con una voz neutra, bajando la velocidad de sus pasos hasta poder divisar la entrada llena de enredaderas secas y arbustos que marcaban el inicio de la vieja casona—. Las propiedades sobreviven a los nombres, pero eso ya han de saberlo ¿Verdad?

Sus pasos se detuvieron por completo cuando al fin estuvo frente a las hojas de hierro que conformaban la reja vieja y oxidada, unidas pobremente con una cadena relativamente delgada y un candado antiguo. Dejó caer la mochila que llevaba consigo e inmediatamente se agachó y tomó el alicate inmenso con el que se había hecho para la ocasión. Dio un leve vistazo hacia atrás para ver al trío de idiotas y suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Quién quiere hacernos el honor? —preguntó calmado mientras daba un paso al costado para virarse y estirar la mano ofreciendo la herramienta al voluntario.

No pudo disimular la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al ver la duda marcada en sus rostros y el ligero temblor que los tres dieron a la vez al entender el mensaje que había dado.

De pronto, dos de ellos miraron al tercero —que no podía ser otro que el líder del grupo— de una forma tan insistente que incluso resultaba obvio para el mismo Gilbert. El alemán tragó saliva fuertemente y, con una risa nerviosa y un movimiento casi errático en la mano, tomó el alicate mirando a sus dos amigos y al inglés, un poco más confiado ahora.

—¡Pues quien más que es el asombroso yo! —se excusó pobremente en un tono más alto de lo que acostumbraba. Y con miedo que no supo ocultar del todo, avanzó hacia la entrada mientras abría las pinzas sólo para encajarlas en el eslabón más oxidado de la cadena—. ¡Es pan comido!

Los tres pares de ojos se posicionaron sobre Gilbert, quien después de vacilar unos segundos, decidió hacer presión con sus manos y cerrar las pinzas, causando un débil sonido agudo que hizo gritar a Francis de una forma bastante afeminada. Nadie dijo nada, casi dudando de que el grito hubiese partido de sí mismos y no de él, y avanzaron hasta la altura de Gilbert viendo la cadena rota en el piso junto al candado, dejando la brecha abierta y dispuesta para ingresar.

Antonio fue el primero en continuar, aventurándose a poner la mano sobre una de las hojas de metal para empujarla con fuerza, haciendo chirriar el metal oxidado de las bisagras y con ello, obligando a que el resto llevara ambas manos a cubrir sus orejas en favor de su seguridad auditiva.

—Maricas —susurró el español en un hilo de voz, con el rostro completamente pálido y todos supieron que más que un insulto, era un intento patético de levantarse la moral y no salir corriendo de allí de una vez por todas.

Siendo honestos, resultó ser el empujón que todos necesitaban para no mandar todo al cuerno.

Gilbert reafirmó su posición e ingresó seguido por Antonio y luego por Francis quien, sin decir más, tomó del brazo al inglés y de un solo tirón le obligó a entrar a la propiedad. Los cuatro se vieron entre ellos en un inicio y las miradas, rápidamente, fueron a parar en la persona que los había invitado al recorrido nocturno, haciéndole avanzar hasta recuperar su puesto como guía. El británico dio un barrido visual al jardín de la propiedad antes de dar el primer paso hacia adelante, con los otros tres detrás pisándole los talones.

La luna llena brillaba intensamente en el cielo dándole la luz necesaria para ver donde pisaba y lo que eventualmente vería en su camino a la puerta de la casa. La foto de referencia le daba una idea de las estatuas de mármol, ahora cubiertas de musgos y otras cosas que preferiría no saber, y las piletas estilo Tudor que sus antepasados habían decidido incluir en la edificación para reafirmar su posición financiera y social en la Inglaterra Victoriana en la que vivían. La maleza había crecido descontroladamente con el paso de los años, cubriendo los caminos de piedra labrados que fueron alguna vez una de las principales razones por la que la casa fue tan alabada en su época... Y por unos segundos sintió pena de que algo tan maravilloso se haya perdido en el tiempo. Levantó la vista y admiró la estructura de la pieza central de la propiedad ahora un poco más de cerca, imaginándose los colores que alguna vez recibieron a los invitados más importantes de su tiempo, lo que la convirtió en sinónimo de las fiestas más notorias de todo el Reino Unido.

Se perdió en sus propios pensamientos y en la historia familiar y no volvió a la realidad hasta oír el comentario estúpido de uno de sus invitados, haciéndole negar repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—Yo he visto documentales de esta casa —dijo Gilbert con un hilo de voz, atrayendo la atención de sus dos amigos.

—¿Y dónde los has visto? —inquirió Francis, adelantándose a la pregunta que estuvo a punto de formular el inglés.

—En YouTube —respondió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Ya sabes, esos videos de exploración urbana... —tragó saliva—. Y de actividad paranormal.

Quiso reír cuando los demás guardaron silencio por unos segundos, incluido al dueño de la tan brillante respuesta, pero se limitó a morderse la lengua y pelear contra el impulso de darse un manotazo en la frente.

—Allanamiento de propiedad, ni más ni menos —el inglés rompió el silencio incómodo, convirtiéndose en el nuevo centro de la atención—. No han tenido permiso, obviamente. Mi familia detesta que tomen una tragedia privada como un circo y lo aprovechen para meterse un poco de dinero o fama a los bolsillos —contestó tranquilo, como si él no estuviese dispuesto a hacer lo mismo en unos años... O no estuviera haciendo lo segundo ahora mismo.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y después de unos segundos, una sola voz se alzó entre las demás con fuerza, callándolas.

—Entonces, Drake —el español se hizo oír. —¿La casa está embrujada? ¿De verdad?

Pudo sentir las miradas sobre su espalda cuando empezó a subir los escalones de ladrillos que marcaban la bienvenida a la enorme puerta labrada de dos cuerpos, con una enorme cerradura en medio. Exhaló pesadamente recordando viejas historias con las que sus tíos le asustaban de pequeño y su abuela, viniendo en el momento preciso, se encargaba de callar segundos antes de consolarlo. Se dio la vuelta y dejó la mochila a sus pies, dispuesto a responder.

—Dicen que hay alguien que se aparece de vez en cuando —evocó las historias que le habían quitado el sueño en más de una oportunidad—. Comenzó cuando la casa fue nuevamente habitada después de lo que pasó. Primero fueron leves golpes y luego pisadas, acabando en sombras que obligaron a los que vivieron aquí a irse cuando las cosas se salieron de control, a tal punto que nunca más volvieron a poner un pie en la propiedad.

Tragó saliva, reviviendo las pesadillas constantes que sus tíos habían creado en su terriblemente imaginativa cabeza de preescolar después de largas noches de tortura en las que sus padres salían y no había nadie más que pudiera cuidarlo. Apretó discretamente sus manos hasta cerrarlas en puños, tomó aire profundamente y prosiguió.

—Dylan dice que es Arthur, Ian dice que es Alfred, Thomas dice que probablemente sea la prometida de Arthur y Scott dice que no son más que tonterías.

Rio cuando vio los rostros de los tres completamente aterrados, aunque en el fondo él también se sintiese igual sabiendo que cree en esas cosas. Es la primera vez que viene, por mucho que la curiosidad le haya picado desde joven, y no va a molestarse en decirlo. No va a arriesgarse a lanzar su preciada reputación por la borda.

—Captaron psicofonías y una que otra foto —mencionó Gilbert, con la voz levemente temblorosa—. Se escucharon golpes y jarrones caerse, arañazos y...

—¡Gilbert, cierra la maldita boca! —el francés alzó un poco más el tono después de ver el rostro perdido de Antonio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es verdad lo que te han mostrado? —Los tres miraron al inglés, vacilando—. Querían visitas ¿no es cierto? Y llamar la atención, dicho sea de paso. Es lógico pensar que hayan tenido que forzar la situación con tal de tener lo que querían —bufó —. Photoshop, edición, efectos de sonido y Dios sepa qué otra tontería más deben de haberle puesto al video o a la foto en cuestión.

El español rio un poco, relajándose por completo. Francis miró con curiosidad al rubio y Gilbert, que estaba casi petrificado por culpa de los videos que vio antes de venir, soltó una carcajada fuerte y estruendosa, poniéndole fin al ambiente pesado que se había instaurado. Los presentes se unieron y se rieron de sí mismos por sentirse como unos mocosos asustados, hasta recobrar la confianza y volver a tener en mente que no era más que una aventura para contar cuando tengan a sus hijos y a sus nietos, acerca de su vida universitaria agregando, claro, detalles para hacer el relato un _poquito_ más interesante.

El británico se hincó y abrió el cierre de la mochila, escarbando en busca del mapa de la casa que había encontrado en la antigua biblioteca de su familia, una linterna simple y el bendito juego de llaves que consiguió después de años de investigación y unos cuantos sobornos a sus tíos los irlandeses. Se puso de pie encendiendo la linterna de mano, siendo imitado por sus compañeros de clase y repitiendo lo que hizo en un inicio, ofreció el juego de llaves al que tuviera el suficiente coraje de hacerlo.

—No, Alexander —Francis dio un paso adelante, subiendo por fin los escalones—. Es tu casa y nosotros, los invitados —susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios, acompañado de sus amigos quienes, sin perder el tiempo, ya estaban en la entrada tras el inglés—. Muéstranos el camino.

Alexander Drake sintió algo en el estómago que no supo cómo interpretar en ese momento. Se giró encarando las enormes puertas de madera y, buscando entre el llavero hasta encontrar la indicada, tomó la llave que tenía escrito "Entrada" con una caligrafía antigua y deteriorada en el mango y la introdujo en la cerradura sintiendo a los tres a sus espadas apegarse cada vez más a él, conteniendo la respiración casi tanto como él mismo lo hacía desde que empezó a girar la llave, reteniéndola en un grito ahogado cuando un sonido fuerte y seco anunció que el cerrojo no sería más un problema en lo que quedaba de la velada. Exhaló con lentitud y nervios, con la adrenalina en su punto más álgido, y dando un leve vistazo al francés que asintió como respuesta a una pregunta que no tuvo tiempo de formular, empujó la puerta mientras sacaba la llave, adentrándose al lugar armado con nada más que con una linterna y un mapa que espera que fueran suficiente para hacerlo salir a la hora pactada.

Es ahora o nunca, se dijo a sí mismo batallando con su propio temor.

Sus tíos habían pasado por lo mismo durante sus juventudes, casi como un rito de iniciación, y ahora le tocaba a él por fines mucho más prácticos y terrenales, pero válidos, al fin y al cabo. Sinceramente, en lo más profundo de él, lo único que esperaba era saciar la curiosidad que tuvo con él por años y descubrir la verdadera razón por la que sus tíos decidieron renunciar expresamente a su derecho de tener la propiedad después de esa visita, dejándole el camino libre para convertirse en el único heredero de la Casa Kirkland.


	2. Because I am

Levantó la linterna y alumbró hacia delante de él mientras que, inmediatamente, llevaba el antebrazo hacia su rostro en un intento de cubrir su boca y nariz lo más que podía después del ataque de tos que la polvareda les provocó. Masculló una que otra grosería hacia su persona sabiendo que fue un completo estúpido por no traer una mascarilla o algún protector contra el más que esperado polvo y moho del lugar.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó apenas pudo pronunciar algo, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente tentando a su suerte. Se dio la vuelta y apuntó hacia los demás con la linterna, esperando que la nube de polvo se disipe—. Francis, Gilbert, Antonio.

—Vivitos y coleando, cejón —respondió el alemán a pesar de la tos.

—¿Crees que algo tan simple nos va a hacer retroceder? —Francis levantó el brazo batiendo la polvareda con la mano.

—Gilbert estuvo a punto —soltó Antonio entre risas, con la voz rasposa—. Yo lo vi intentando darse media vuelta.

Las luces provenientes de las tres linternas fueron directamente a la cara del albino quien, con las manos en alto y el rostro completamente rojo, negaba la acusación hacia su persona. Francis aprovechó en picarlo un poco más, recalcando lo cerca que estaba de la salida y Antonio no hizo más que darle alas al francés para seguir fastidiándole; en tanto Alexander, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro por la pequeña escena que ha montado el trio de idiotas, vira sobre sus pies y alumbra a los alrededores dispuesto a ver lo que, según el mapa que ha estudiado con anticipación, viene siendo el recibidor donde está la escalera principal.

Avanza un par de metros ubicándose en el medio de la enorme habitación que funge como entrada y las risas de fondo se hacen cada vez más lejanas cuando sus ojos se pierden en los detalles. La enorme escalera de madera, aún con la alfombra roja puesta, que se bifurca en dos columnas y dan a la segunda planta, la misma que ilumina con la linterna sólo para descubrir el bonito cielo raso y las molduras de los barandales que adornan el lugar. Una excelente primera impresión que le lleva a dar otro paso, notando las entradas escondidas tras la escalera y las que a cada lado de la instancia comienzan a hacerse notorias gracias a la luz y a que sus ojos van acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. Silba sin darse cuenta mientras empieza a moverse de un lado a otro, descubriendo que están sobre una enorme alfombra llena de polvo con miles de detalles que, cómo no, llevan el escudo de su familia bordado en el centro.

Una imagen que sólo recuerda en viejos libros y antiguos documentos que halló en su niñez.

—¿Cuál es el plan, Drake? —la mano sobre su hombro, lo hace saltar en su sitio y levantar la cabeza encontrándose con el moreno demasiado cerca.

—Sí, sí —Gilbert se acerca y al hablar, descubre que el eco casi ni se percibe en el lugar—. No pienso pasarme toda la madrugada aquí perdido.

Y ahí está la razón por la que sabe perfectamente que nunca congeniarán del todo.

—¿Crees que no he pensado en uno? —suelta enfurruñado, haciéndose para atrás. Mira a los presentes y exhala con fuerza moviendo los pies sobre el suelo quitándole el polvo a groso modo. Finalmente se sienta sobre el espacio libre segundos después de ver cumplido su poco exigente estándar dadas las circunstancias, uno del que reniega, pero se resigna, a fin de cuentas—. Primero tienen que conocer la casa.

Francis avanza con curiosidad y a regañadientes, hace lo mismo que el inglés, junto a sus compañeros. El trío se sienta dejando espacio suficiente para que Alexander estire los planos de la casa sobre el suelo y, automáticamente, cada uno toma una esquina fijando el papel al piso, evitando que se mueva.

—Antonio, la linterna —y el español obedece al pedido de Gilbert, apuntando directamente a los múltiples trazos y anotaciones que adornan las hojas.

El francés levanta la cabeza y asiente, instando al de ojos verdes a continuar. Alexander toma aire y levantando la mano, comienza a señalar el primer punto.

—Este es el recibidor, donde estamos ahora —su índice apunta a un pequeño cuadrado que apenas equivale a la décima parte del lugar—. Es grande y ancho, y marca los corredores principales del lugar —hace una pausa, irguiéndose por unos segundos para indicar las entradas con la mano, _in situ_ —. La casa es malditamente enorme y si por algún motivo se separan, no creo que encuentren la salida a menos que hayan traído soguillas o dejen un rastro de dulces o migajas de pan hasta aquí.

Antonio tembló por unos segundos y Gilbert aprovechó su momento para vengarse picándole la mejilla.

—Desde el comienzo, Drake. —el de ojos azules suspiró, llamando la atención del inglés—. ¿Dónde nos estamos metiendo?

Gilbert se detuvo y devolvió la vista hacia Alexander, junto a Antonio y Francis que hicieron lo mismo de inmediato. El inglés arqueó una ceja y se inclinó hacia atrás tomando una mejor postura, agradeciendo haberse instruido lo necesario antes de ingresar.

—El lugar donde estamos, como bien saben, recibe el nombre de _Casa Kirkland_ —comenzó, con un tono más bajo y solemne—. Fue construida en el año 1890 por Albert Kirkland, un próspero empresario proveniente de la nobleza inglesa por línea paterna. Toma modelos nacionales, priorizando el Tudor, y europeos como detalles alemanes, franceses e hispanos en menor medida, dando una perfecta combinación para los estándares de la época —aclaró su garganta, orgulloso del legado familiar—. Consta de dos plantas, un ático y un sótano, muy aparte de los jardines delanteros y traseros y las edificaciones allí dispuestas —se inclinó hacia adelante, señalando las estructuras a medida que hablaba—. La primera planta tiene el recibidor, la biblioteca principal, el salón de baile y el de reuniones, el estudio, la cocina, los comedores y un par de baños secundarios —tomó el papel y, con cautela, lo retiró y dobló, dejando a la vista el segundo plano—. En la segunda planta hay diez habitaciones, contando con una habitación principal para el matrimonio, cuatro exclusivamente de la familia y cinco destinadas a invitados. También se encuentra el baño principal y dos auxiliares dispuestos en los corredores, la biblioteca secundaria, la sala de lectura y la de juegos y uno que otro cuarto más del que no estoy seguro para qué sirvió exactamente.

Los tres lo miran con curiosidad ante lo último, haciendo que se encoja de hombros sin saber que más decir.

—¿Y el ático? ¿Y el sótano? —Francis se apuró en preguntar, recibiendo como respuesta un largo y profundo suspiro del inglés.

—Sólo sé que el ático se utilizó para el depósito de una que otra cosa más y el sótano sirvió como bodega de vinos y una despensa grande para abastecer la casa por semanas o por algún evento festivo.

Gilbert frunció el ceño ligeramente, viendo fijamente el papel como si con él pudiese memorizar el plano de cabo a rabo y, de alguna forma, vislumbrar los secretos que escondía. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo no cuadraba del todo, aunque no supo realmente qué era en un inicio.

—Hay vacíos —Antonio se le adelantó, inclinándose hacia adelante. Los otros tres hicieron lo mismo, siguiendo el dedo del español en los espacios sin marcar—. Hay huecos que no concuerdan con los espacios entre planta y planta, como si hubiese algo entre las paredes...

—Tal vez sólo sean errores de dibujo —añadió el inglés, sin saber realmente qué decir—. O quizás un engrosamiento de las paredes para mantener el soporte de la casa, como una especie de columna o qué se yo.

El alemán, poco convencido de la explicación, se puso de pie quitándose el polvo con unas cuantas palmadas mientras sus amigos hicieron lo mismo. Alexander, sabiendo que el recorrido estaba por comenzar, se apuró en doblar los planos y ponerlos en el bolsillo de su polera junto a los otros, para tenerlos a la mano en caso de que la consulta sea necesaria.

—¿Dónde dejaremos los equipos? —Gilbert preguntó mientras se cargaba la mochila al hombro y alumbraba a los posibles caminos, intentando adivinar por cuál comenzarían.

—No sé —el castaño se encogió de hombros, mirando a todos lados—. ¿Cuántos tenemos a la mano?

—Siete cámaras con visión nocturna, dos grabadoras y un sensor electromagnético —Francis fue el que hablo más para informar al inglés que para responder a Antonio—. Los mismos que debemos devolver mañana por la tarde, después de haber procesado todo lo que encontremos hoy.

Alexander se sintió ridículo por estar con el grupo por unos segundos, pero, por otro lado, le hacía algo de gracia ver si tanta baratija servía de algo y de verdad se pudiese captar al menos una fracción ínfima de lo que pretendían. Le llamaba tremendamente la atención, pero, siendo realistas, no es como si alguna vez hubiese visto algo fuera de lo normal o algo así.

—Comencemos con la planta alta —sugirió finalmente, alumbrando la escalera principal—. Nos ahorramos el ático y el sótano y dejamos las cámaras en las habitaciones —suspiró—. Terminamos en la planta baja y podemos usar el bendito sensor en el comedor principal ¿Les parece?

Los tres asintieron y ya con el permiso dado, dieron comienzo al recorrido siguiendo al inglés escaleras arriba, tomando la bifurcación a la derecha más por una tonta superstición que otra cosa en particular. Con cada paso, el grupo se pegaba mucho más, dispuestos a permanecer unidos y alumbrar de una forma más pareja. Se habían mantenido completamente alertas desde que la madera de los escalones empezó a crujir en su camino al segundo nivel, y lo hicieron hasta notar el tragaluz que iluminaba la réplica del corredor en el segundo piso, quedando completamente anonadados.

Gilbert silbó ante el espectáculo y la cara de Antonio se iluminó al ver los detalles labrados en la madera, recordándole de inmediato el estilo de ebanistería que se acostumbraba a usar en su país. Francis anduvo con cuidado observando el papel tapiz desgarrado por la humedad y la erosión de la pared mientras Alexander, en silencio, comparaba las líneas de descripción del lugar con lo que veía con sus propios ojos. Contuvo el aliento cuando descubrió que su imaginación no había sido suficiente para siquiera asemejarse a la realidad.

—Albert era el jefe de la familia y junto a su esposa Elizabeth, tuvieron 2 hijos: un varón y una mujer —susurró, obteniendo la atención de los tres de inmediato—. La menor, Diane, se casó con un obrero llamado Frederick para desgracia de la reputación de la familia y, prontamente, quedó embarazada y se confinó en su nuevo hogar junto a su marido. Por otro lado, el mayor, Arthur, representó la única línea de descendencia del padre y, por lo tanto, se convirtió en la última esperanza de vida del apellido Kirkland y todo lo que ello conllevaba.

Alexander avanzó hacia el primer pasillo a la derecha, rumbo a las habitaciones de la familia. Alumbró la entrada y se deleitó con los pocos retratos que todavía seguían intactos, reconociendo uno que otro que vio en la librería familiar. Eran pocos, muy a su pesar, en comparación a los que habían sido pintados con obscenidades en color neón y alguna otra tintura más que no pudo identificar, cosa que se repetía con las estatuas de mármol y el vestigio de una que otra armadura que debió haber estado en su pedestal.

—¡Miren el techo!

A la orden de Antonio, los haces de luz iluminaron inmediatamente el cielo raso que, contra todo pronóstico, aún conservaba el celeste pintado y las bonitas rosas enlazadas alrededor de las esquinas encuadrando el escudo familiar. Todas ellas enmarcadas en bloques de madera que formaban lienzos individuales con esculturas del rostro de un león o de un ser humano que los miraban fijamente desde su eterno lugar, en los ángulos rectos.

Gilbert fue el primero en sentirse incómodo, apartando la vista y mirando hacia el frente.

—Para los ingleses, en la época medieval, representaban una especie de vigilancia —comentó Francis, calmando al alemán de alguna manera—. Con lo raro que son, no me sorprende que fueran familia tuya, Drake.

Los otros dos rieron mientras el inglés, aguantándose las ganas de soltar un comentario sarcástico o, siendo más honesto, de golpearle en la cara, decidió detenerse en seco frente a la primera puerta que encontraron. Francis se golpeó la nariz al chocar abruptamente con la espalda de Alexander, misma suerte que compartieron sus amigos entre reclamos y quejas.

Cuando llegaron a las primeras puertas, las que supuestamente correspondían a la familia, el inglés se acercó a la primera de la derecha e intentó rodar el picaporte, sin éxito alguno. Buscó el manojo de llaves en sus bolsillos hasta localizar la indicada y con cuidado, la colocó en su lugar y la giró, obteniendo el mismo resultado, como si estuviese cerrada desde adentro. En un principio, esto le asustó, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto y optó por la respuesta más lógica: era propio de la antigüedad de la casa. Sin embargo, sólo por precaución, no se atrevió ni a pegar el oído a la madera a ver si escuchaba algo del otro lado.

Los otros tres comenzaron a protestar y a fastidiarle cuando se apartó, así que fue hacia la puerta del frente sospechando ya de a quién le pertenecía esa habitación.

—Diane y Arthur tenían la misma edad, dado que eran mellizos —el británico prosiguió como si nada, deteniendo los comentarios variados que los tres habían empezado a proferir—, pero había otro chico más que vivía con ellos: Alfred.

Alexander buscó entre el manojo de llaves buscando la correspondiente a la habitación, pero se detuvo al ver la puerta entreabierta y comprendió entonces que no era necesario forzarla más. Echó una mirada a los tres que le veían con el corazón en la boca y empujó a pesar del reclamo de las bisagras oxidadas, logrando abrirla de par en par. No fue necesario pedir luz, ya que las tres linternas detrás de él alumbraron de inmediato el enorme interior mostrando un catre vacío y un colchón hecho trizas a los pies de la cama, los muebles revueltos y destrozados y pedazos de tela y otras cosas que estuvo seguro que alguna vez fueron ropas o, quizás cortinas, juegos de cama y Dios sepa qué más. Avanzó como pudo abriéndose paso e intentó buscar algo del chico en cuestión; sin embargo, para su mala suerte, no encontró nada que pudiera ser significativo.

—Alfred era el niño que los Kirkland adoptaron por la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron con los Jones —se entretuvo husmeando mientras hablaba y calló por unos segundos al encontrar algo que llamó su atención, escondido debajo de las patas de un ropero antiguo—. Sus padres murieron cuando el niño tenía unos cuatro años más o menos, así que le fue realmente fácil adaptarse a ellos y a la vida de ambos hijos del matrimonio.

Tomó el objeto en cuestión y lo sacudió con cuidado. Lo examinó gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana y descubrió que se trataba de un oso de peluche con lentes, vestido con camisa blanca, una gabardina azul, pantalones a juego y el símbolo de picas de la baraja inglesa bordado en la corbata negra que portaba. Suspiró con una mezcla de decepción y pena.

—Quién iba a imaginar que, incluso así, no tuvo oportunidad de escapar a la suerte de su familia.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como los tres tragaron saliva, pálidos por completo. Gilbert empezó a reír con algo de nervios acercándose a la salida como si con él no fuera la cosa. Bien, había resultado un poco más divertido de lo que él creyó y eso, de alguna forma, hacía menos tortuosa la experiencia.

—Pueden dejar una cámara aquí —concluyó, colocando el peluche sin más sobre el armazón de una cómoda que aún resistía al paso de los años. Giró sobre sus pies y regresó a ellos, abriéndose paso entre el basural de la habitación.

Gilbert se volteó de inmediato, perfectamente consciente de que fue descubierto _in fraganti._ Maldijo entre dientes su suerte y, en medio de los abucheos de Francis y Antonio, inventó una excusa demasiado tonta —incluso para él— mientras bajaba la mochila de mala gana y abría el cierre, sacando una cámara relativamente grande, la misma que encendió con rapidez. Hizo unas cuantas pruebas con él mismo y luego inició la grabación dejando constancia de la hora y de la habitación. Estando todo listo, buscó un sitio estratégico donde pudiera lograr una vista panorámica del cuarto sin poder decidirse del todo, parte por la nula experiencia previa y por el mismo desorden del lugar. La solución irónicamente fue simple, gracias al español, así que, ya sin perder más tiempo, se las ingeniaron para colocarla en la esquina superior de una de las paredes más cercanas a la puerta. El trío observó la cámara unos cuantos segundos evaluándola para luego acordar entre ellos que el sitio donde estaba era el mejor lugar posible para colocarla.

Alexander, por su parte, no se molestó en decir nada por mera reciprocidad de que ninguno haya insistido cuando se negó a participar de la pirámide humana que hicieron para llegar a esa posición y, sinceramente, estaba bien con eso. Salió finalmente de la habitación una vez terminaron de colocarse las mochilas y, seguido de ellos, recorrió nuevamente el pasillo, hasta el cuarto contiguo.

—Y esta, señores —prosiguió con la visita guiada—, es la habitación de Arthur.

El inglés estiró la mano hacia el picaporte cuando notó que la situación de la cerradura era exactamente igual a la anterior, en el cuarto de Alfred. No tenía muchas expectativas del lugar ni del resto de las habitaciones después de la pequeña desilusión que se llevaron al comienzo, así que empujó con fuerza esperando que la puerta cediera... Y así lo hizo.

Tan rápido como pasó, un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó en toda la casa haciendo gritar al trio de idiotas detrás suyo con tanta fuerza que no supo si él mismo lo había hecho también. Sus músculos se congelaron y, como un acto reflejo, apartó la vista de la habitación y prefirió girar el rostro con tal de no ver lo que sea que tendría en frente por su seguridad mental y, completamente seguro de que esa cosa fuera la responsable de ese ruido, física también.

Y fue lo peor que pudo hacer.

Su corazón se congeló y las palabras murieron en su boca. No oía nada, ni el sonido ni los gritos de Francis, ni de Gilbert ni de Antonio, ni siquiera la voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que tenía que salir corriendo de allí a todo lo que sus piernas pudieran darle. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los últimos pasos de aquella marcha rápida que un chiquillo había dado cruzando el lugar en el que iniciaron su viaje en el segundo piso, siendo iluminado plenamente por la luz de la luna que, sin ningún tipo de contemplación, atravesaba la carne de las piernas y continuaba su camino hasta tocar el suelo y la alfombra que daba inicio al corredor donde estaban.

Pudo ver claramente el final de una melena rubia y el cuerpo de un niño de unos doce o catorce años vestido como en aquella época, produciéndole un escalofrío que recorrió su columna y arrancó un fuerte grito de su garganta cuando lo que sea que vio desapareció de su vista en dirección a la biblioteca y a las otras salas que conformaban la segunda planta. Retrocedió instintivamente apegándose al trío de amigos, respirando como si hubiera corrido una maldita maratón, sin creerse lo que hace segundos había visto por él mismo.

Esto no estaba pasando.


End file.
